zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap3
'Chapter 3: A defeat, and a realization' Minutes after Agnés told them of Omeggadon's appearance they were in the headmasters office. "This is it." Osmond said to everyone gathered, which included Saito, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Illococoo, Guiche, Montmorecey, Tiffiana, Agnés, Julio, Colbert, and Suzuka "Omeggadon has finally revealed himself. We don't know how powerful he really is, but we must act. This is our chance to take him out." "This one is the future one," said Agnés "not the one from this time. Getting rid of him will not alter the future like Suzuka intends." "Nevertheless, doing this will lessen the threat. All those willing to accept this task, raise your wand or sword." Everyone did so, which unanimously meant that everyone was going "Excellent. I can't go, as I can't leave the school unguarded. Colbert will act as group leader for this mission." "Her Majesty gave me authorization, so I have the Musketeer Force waiting at the front gate." said Agnés "They will join us as well." "Off you go then. Stay sharp, and fight smart. And bring your familiars with you, just to be safe." Everyone raised their wands, or swords, again to signal that they knew to be dismissed. Once outside, and the Musketeer Force really was waiting for them, Illococoo transformed into Sylphid, and they set off east to where Omeggadon was supposed to be. "This is it." said Agnés once they arrived at the destination "But... there's nothing here." said Guiche, but the familiars knew otherwise "Something not right." said Tabitha who was still on Sylphid's back "I sense it too." said Louise After much more silence, humanoid skeletal figures popped out of the ground all around them. All of them were dressed in armor and carrying weapons. "Skeletors!" Suzuka yelled as she fired a wind blast a a bunch of them "Skele- what?" Kirche asked as she and Flame fired flame blast at several oncoming hordes "Skeletors. Omeggadon's undead army." "You could've told us about these things sooner!" said Agnés as she and the Musketeer Force attacked the enemy "I didn't think he'd be able to summon them." said Suzuka as the fighting continued As the fighting continued, the party got more and more tired, as there seemed to be no end to the undead hordes. After a while, a few members of the group were out of will power and were too tired to fight anymore, let alone cast spells. Finally, Omeggadon showed himself. "They just keep coming!" said Saito as he sliced a few more Skeletors "I can't cast any more magic." said Tiffania falling to her knees "You have all fought valiantly." said Omeggadon up on a hill "So you finally show yourself you coward!" said Agnés "This merely a demonstration of my power. Even Suzuka doesn't know how strong I truly am. Try this!" he shot a powerful blast at them knocking them all to the ground "This a mere sample. My warriors can do magic too. I just withheld that to test your strength. I now order my hordes to withdraw. I will allow you to live this time, just so you can gain real fear of me. Ha hah aha." he and his army vanished "Well that was pleasant." said Julio in an exhausted voice "Is this really a time to joke, Julio?!" Louise asked in rage "At least no one got hurt." said Saito jokingly "YOU DOG!" Louise blew up the place Everyone went back to the academy to rest, and Henrietta was waiting for them "What happened?" she asked "I'm sorry your highness." said Agnés "We were overwhelmed and forced to leave in defeat." "Don't blame yourselves." said Henrietta "Broken things get fixed and wounds heal, but under no circumstances must you lose your confidence." said Colbert "I don't blame myself, I blame her!" said Montmorency pointing to Suzuka "Me? You think this is 'my' fault?" Suzuka asked "I agree with Montmorency." said Guiche "If you had told us that Omeggadon could summon the undead, we might have been more prepared." "I didn't think he could in this time, so I didn't think I needed to tell you!" "You thought wrong!" said Louise "Because you neglected to tell us this, we suffered a defeat in the first battle." "That's enough!" said Henrietta "Suzuka can't tell us everything, as there are things even she doesn't know. She told us what she knew and what we needed to know, when we needed to know it." "And Suzuka was right to believe that Omeggadon wouldn't be able to summon his hordes." said Osmond "The type of magic he used was completely different than the type used to revive Saito and Guiche." "It's nothing like the Ring of Anderville either." said Tabitha "This type of magic doesn't even exist yet." said Colbert "Do you see why I didn't tell you now?" Suzuka asked "I didn't think it would happen like this." "Whatever." said Montmorency "You're not getting an apology." "Oh yes she is." said Saito "Apologize to her Montmon." "You seem to really care about her, don't you you stupid dog?" Louise asked suspiciously "Louise, don't get the wrong idea!" Saito said hastily "So what happens now?" Siesta asked "We don't know where Omeggadon went," said Kirche "so the only thing I can suggest, is that we rest up and wait for him to resurface." Wordless agreement followed. And with that, everyone departed for bed. "You think they'll be OK?" Henrietta asked Osmond "I don't know. Scars like these tend to linger." Osmond answered "But they have been a little cocky lately. This may sound cruel, but perhaps this defeat was a good thing for them. There are no lessons in victory, but a thousand in defeat." Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content: Voice from the Future Chapter 2: Ones problems, ones solutions << >> Chapter 4: Premonitions, and true courage Category:Chapters